


TAKOMARU

by tangcu



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	TAKOMARU

“好冷。”

 

随便地踢掉鞋子，大声地碎碎念着，上田一边冲向传来切菜声的厨房，一边从袖子里探出手来，理所应当地伸进了中丸暖烘烘的领口。

 

中丸打了个寒颤，神色照常，放下菜刀在围裙上蹭掉水渍，把捣乱的手从衣服里揪了出来，裹在自己双手之间来回摩擦。

 

“回来的刚好。我刚准备煮着牛肉，出门去买点食材。”他往那双冰凉的手上呵着气，“你又偷偷把前天刚买的章鱼腿吃掉了。”

 

“天天都说我你也不嫌烦……”

 

抱怨的语气，脸上却丝毫不见抱怨的神情，反倒是像偷走女孩心爱发夹的男孩，满心期待着女孩能发现自己的恶作剧，埋怨地给他几记小粉拳。

 

不过在他和中丸在一起之后他就不会幻想这种少女漫情节了。

 

中丸要是真的给他一拳，他说不定会两秒之内揍翻中丸。

 

“想吃点什……”

 

“章鱼。”

 

中丸啧了一声：“问你这个问题是我的失误。”

 

那还不是反反复复问了好多年了……

 

中丸把土豆块和牛肉块扔进锅里，盖上锅盖端上了炉灶。

 

“我出去一下，你要是累了就先去睡觉吧。”

 

“移动车上睡了两个小时啦……中丸你快点回来啊我好饿啊……”

 

开始撒娇了。

 

果然两天不见面已经是极限了。

 

中丸拿这样的他没办法，原本打算步行十五分钟去超市的，竟然不知不觉间把汽车钥匙揣进兜里了。

 

“我马上回来。”

 

 

上田刚在沙发上坐下没多久，门锁就被旋开了。

 

中丸规规矩矩地把鞋放好，顺便收拾了方才上田踢掉的鞋子，拎着两大兜吃的进门了。

 

“诶这么快——中丸你进新番组之后真的是有长进啊！”

 

中丸微微一笑：“谁让你又在节目上说希望将来的太太干活麻利一点。”

 

“……”上田摸了摸鼻子，“那又不是说我对你不满意……”

 

中丸好像没听见他这句话似的，自顾自地说：“我得多长多少只手才能满足你这大少爷的要求啊。”

 

这话上田就不爱听了。

 

他喜欢中丸又不是因为他会做家务好吧！

 

如果真的是这样，那他的婚姻大事就可以在家政中心解决了。

 

“喂你坐下！”上田拍了拍身边的位置，“突然说些莫名其妙的话。”

 

中丸瞄了他一眼：“你不是饿了吗，还是先做饭吧。有什么话一会儿边吃饭边说。”

 

……真是见鬼了！

 

上田手撑着沙发靠背，一个翻身跳了出去，追着中丸进了厨房。

 

中丸正把料理好的章鱼腿放进冰箱，上田从他背后伸过手来，叠在中丸打开冰箱门的手上，硬是把冰箱反向合了起来。

 

中丸偏过头来，垂眸看他：“怎么了，气呼呼的样子。”

 

你还有脸问怎么了！

 

“中丸，有什么事情你要跟我说，不要一个人胡思乱想……”上田皱着眉，“你要是不喜欢，我就不再说那种话了。”

 

中丸眼眸中蕴着异常复杂的情绪。

 

两个人对视了半晌，中丸扔掉了手里的章鱼刺身，反手抓住上田，把他的两只胳膊甩到肩上，双臂从他腋下穿过，两只手分别摁着他的肩胛骨和后脑勺，热情地吻住了上田的嘴唇。

 

“呜呜呜——”

 

这什么意思？

 

中丸双眼紧闭，偏着头含住他的上唇吸吮，舌尖在齿列上来回扫荡，上田喘不过气来，牙关一松，中丸立刻就把舌头伸了进去，描摹着他敏感又湿润的上口腔。

 

感觉很微妙。

 

中丸从来不会这么热情地吻他……

 

上田被这难得的放纵卷入了深不见底的漩涡。他索性回抱住中丸，头越仰越高，整个人几乎挂到了中丸身上。

 

中丸稳稳地承受住他的重量，两手下滑托起他的屁股，上田一个激灵，迟疑地望了他一眼，而中丸则看起来没什么耐心，不等上田下决心便抬起了他的大腿挂在自己腰间。

 

上田不由得咽了好几口唾沫，才颤巍巍地把另一条腿抬起来，双腿盘在了中丸腰上。中丸贴着他的嘴唇笑了，气息扑在上田鼻尖，他瑟缩地往后一躲，又被中丸咬着嘴唇带了回来。

 

“中丸你……”上田含混地开了口，却不知道接下来说什么。

 

一直都中规中矩的中丸，忽然太热情了……

 

但是偶尔一次的话也不讨厌……

 

中丸抱着他往卧室走，负担一个成年男性重量还走的这么稳……上田混乱的大脑里生出了一丝疑惑。

 

中丸却不允许上田分神去看，或是蜻蜓点水或是缠绵悱恻，始终没有停下亲吻。

 

上田在这方面向来是单纯到让人怀疑，要是平时的中丸还勉强应付得来，此时自然是有些应接不暇。

 

“够、……中丸、中丸……”

 

连说话都不被允许。

 

呼吸都必须跟着中丸的节奏……

 

一直被中丸宠爱迁就的上田，忽然被这样的角色转换打了个措手不及。

 

“嗯……不舒服吗？”

 

“也不是……”

 

说是的话可能会死吧。虽然的确很舒服……

 

衣服被脱掉了。中丸的T恤还穿得好好的。哪个男人在床上还没有一点自尊心了？就算已经被牵着走了，上田还是不服输地去扯中丸的衣服。

 

中丸微微抬起身体，给上田让出活动的空间。上田幼稚地兴奋起来，双手钻进中丸的T恤下摆，摸着他的腰……

 

腰……

 

黏糊糊的。

 

上田疑惑地收回手来，拇指和食指来回搓着诡异的透明粘液。

 

他下意识地凑近嗅了嗅。

 

有点……腥腥的……

 

上田一个哆嗦，力量忽然充盈了方才还动情虚软的身体，猛地推开了中丸。而对方却并没有如他所料仰下床去，而是向后倒下去之后，像橡皮糖一样砰的反射了回来。

 

究其原因，是牢牢地扒住了床的章鱼腿。

 

“中中中中丸你变章鱼精了？？？？”

 

上田目瞪口呆，禁不住瑟缩起来。手往后一撑，居然好巧不巧地握住了一条粗壮的章鱼腿。

 

他还来不及放开手，就被章鱼腿反过来缠住了手腕。

 

剩下的章鱼腿仿佛被发现之后就无所顾忌了，纷纷扭动着缠住上田的四肢。中丸也不再用手去扩张润滑，而是专注地捧住了上田的脸，舌头舔舐的范围从嘴唇扩大到了脸颊。

 

不不不不不对啊！这不对啊！

 

稍细一些的章鱼腿已经仗着滑腻腻的粘液，撬开了密穴钻进去了。吸盘不仅吸住了他的皮肤，还在身体内部吸吮着经不得一丝撩拨的肠壁。

 

上田伸手想要把后穴里的章鱼腿拉出来，密密麻麻的吸盘却不肯放开，他拉得越用力，吸盘就越夸张地吸起内壁。甬道没有被撑开，反倒是被缩紧的感觉诡异到了极点，上田扯了两下就不敢再动了，只能撒气似的咬住中丸的舌头。

 

然而中丸还是一副云淡风轻的模样。

 

“喂、你到底怎么了啊，怎么忽然变成……”

 

上田的声音变得有些弱气了。

 

他是结结实实地怕了。

 

“这样不是很好吗……”中丸说着，又指挥更多的章鱼腿侵入了上田的身体，甚至都有章鱼须开始搔起来他的耳廓，“手多了，又能麻利地干家务，还能把你方方面面都照顾到。再说了，你不是最喜欢吃章鱼了吗……”

 

但是这不代表他喜欢被章鱼吃啊！

 

“拜托、不要……不要让它们……呃……”

 

后穴被撑开得过分了。

 

蹭到前列腺的位置，用吸盘紧紧吸吮，强烈的快感让他的大脑一阵阵发昏。

 

“呼、中丸！”

 

他叫着中丸的名字，又急又气，连眼角都渗出了眼泪。

 

中丸却不闻不问，温热的舌头凑上去，卷走了蓄在眼窝的泪珠。

 

“中丸、中丸、中丸！”

 

“上田？怎么了上田？我在我在……”

 

嗯……？

 

上田睁开一只眼睛，中丸的脸模模糊糊地出现在眼前。

 

大概是刚醒的缘故，上田显得有些呆滞。向来灵动又调皮的家伙露出这样呆萌的表情，中丸连笑意都忍不住。

 

他穿着围裙一条腿跪在床上，伸手去摸上田的脸颊：“你做噩梦了？还真是少见，哭得一塌糊涂……上田？”

 

上田撩开中丸的围裙，掐了两把大腿，好像在确认了什么之后，忽然委屈地扁起了嘴，小脸一皱，抱住中丸的腰放声大哭起来。

 

中丸吓得够呛，立马接住了上田，揉着他睡得乱蓬蓬的金发不停地安慰。

 

知道他是做了噩梦，可他怎么都不肯说到底梦见了什么。

 

上田没有哭很久，只是碍于面子，赖在中丸怀里不肯抬头。

 

不得已，中丸只好拍了拍他的胳膊：“我买了章鱼腿回来。本来想藏起来让你慢点吃的，不如今晚就……”

 

闻言上田抱他抱得更紧了，闷声道：“拜托，最近不要让我看到章鱼……”

 

虽然不知道发生了什么，但中丸还是哭笑不得地答应了下来。

 

这样的上田难得一见，虽然想多看一会儿，可中丸已经闻到了米饭烧焦的味道，不得不脱身出来去拯救两个人的晚饭。

 

他救下了米饭，转头去看小火慢炖的牛肉有没有煮烂。

 

忽然身后响起了啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，中丸听也知道上田又光脚乱跑了，训斥的话还没来得及出口，就再次连胳膊一起被抱住了。

 

真是破天荒了。

 

他都要怀疑上田被什么胆小害羞怕寂寞的妖精附身了……

 

中丸又是怜爱又是好笑地拍了拍上田的手背：“到底怎么了？先放开我，我都没手拿汤勺了……”

 

上田急急地打断了他：“没手好！没手最好！”

 

中丸笑了笑，没有作声。

 

上田靠着他的后背，抓住中丸的手，闷闷地说：“我再也不说喜欢家事做得好的女孩子了。中丸也不用太勤快了。我会学着收拾房间的……”

 

想了想上田的家务天分和操作水平，中丸决定左耳进右耳出，以后还是得自己包揽家务。

 

“中丸，你亲一下我。”

 

他噎了一下，半天没搞明白上田这是演的哪出，但他对上田从来有求必应，扭过身来在他额头上亲了一记。

 

太好了，是原来的中丸。

 

上田终于松了口气。

 

“可以放开我了吧？”

 

“只放一只手……”

 

“要是让kame看见你现在这个样子还不得笑话死你。”

 

“怎样都好啦笨蛋快做饭我快饿死了……”


End file.
